


Things That Go BUMP In The Night

by anemptymargin



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Old work, Other, Tentacle Rape, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-06
Updated: 2003-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah has an anime inspired dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Go BUMP In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is total and utter crack, please read with caution and suspended judgment. It is also old and well out of warranty, service will not be provided. Posted in its original, unedited format.

Elijah squirmed in his sleep, tossing and turning for comfort in a bed much too large for just one. The blankets had been kicked off so only a thin sheet covered his naked body and all the pillows (save for one that was balled up under his head) were on the floor.

He'd spent half the night up watching bad anime with Dom and Orlando and Billy. It had started out simply, a few episodes of Trigun. Then X and Armitage III. As dawn rapidly approached and Billy had fallen asleep laying on the couch with his head on Dom's lap, Orlando took his cue to put on something more risque.

Two hours and his first exposure to tentacle porn later, Elijah was in the throes of a somewhat disturbing dream.

~~~<><><>~~~

He was an anime babe...the kind of girl that had breasts as big as her head and no inhibitions...but somehow not. He was still a guy, slender and pale with huge blue eyes and cropped hair. The timid, shy type that ended up in the worst situations.

He was drawn softer than reality, his body lithe as it was in his teen years...his lips slender and deep pink. For reasons unknown, he was wearing a school girl uniform and bent over a desk laughing with a girl (the bookworm type that didn't get naked until she was fantasizing about being humilated by her teacher). A hint of white cotton panties flashed from under his pleated skirt.

~~~<><><>~~~

Elijah flopped onto his back, his hands resting on his chest as his lips parted in a low moan.

His body was reacting to the stimulus. In a way, the anime rendering wasn't himself...but the anticipation had set his body on autopilot.

He rolled onto his stomach again, biting his pillow as he rubbed his erection on the mattress in his sleep.

~~~<><><>~~~

The friend was gone now and he was alone in the classroom, gathering up books that had been strewn across the large desk.

Then there it was, a smooth touch running up his leg. He shivered reflexively as the touch moved up his cotton knee-socks and rubbed at his thighs.

When he turned to see his fate he felt shy and voulnerable (not even close to how he would actually feel in a real situation)...then a flutter of fear when he saw the hulking tentacle monster that had somehow snuck up on him. It wasn't the normal sort of human fear where one pisses themself and proceeds to beg for forgiveness...but the kind of fear that exists only in animated smut that makes the girl in question get instantly wet. Or in Elijah's case...hard as a fucking rock.

His mouth was open in a perfect 'o' and his eyes seemed inhumanly wide (though the same was often said in real life). A long blue tentacle wrapped around his waist, pushing up under his blouse as the one under his skirt gently cupped the slight curve of his ass.

~~~<><><>~~~

Elijah ground his hips into the mattress, his cock resembling a fleshy branch among the trees decorating his sheets. A thin moan escaped his throat as his body went about it's own buisness.

Across the hallway, Orlando was staying up late, gripped by the sort of insomnia that struck when one would rather be sleeping with someone else while down the hall, Dominic and Billy slept peacefully in Billy's room...all three were blissfully unaware that in room 221 Elijah Wood was having the strangest wet dream in history as a direct result of their anime fest.

Elijah dreamt on.

~~~<><><>~~~

The horny monster turned the anime Elijah around, popping the buttons off his blouse before gently tickling his nipples.

Tears glistened in his eyes as a slender tentacle ripped the thin panties, the shreds falling onto his patent leather saddle shoes.

He was pushed over the desk, face down against the wood grain. In a high, poorly dubbed voice he begged for release; "Please..."

~~~<><><>~~~

He was almost there, the lights beginning to flicker in his brain as he rubbed against the sheets. He was in that euphoria between waking and sleep, so close to the orgasm his body was demanding.

~~~<><><>~~~

His cheeks were red with shame as the tentacle penetrated his virgin ass (because all tentacle monster victims were virgins...apparently they were the favored prey of horny tentacle monsters). He cried out for more...harder, faster...as the beast fucked him.

Sharp pain shot him closer to ecstacy as the tentacle tweaked his nipple and a third appendage wrapped around his cock, stroking him slowly.

He was going to come at the mercy of...of a monster. It was shameful, but erotic. His body begged for it.

All at once he was being fucked, stroked and teased. His hands gripped the edges of the desk as he grew dizzy, the harsh cotton skirt and shreds of white blouse the only remainder of what had once been a school uniform.

He was coming and crying. Elated and ashamed. A shudder passed through his animated body...and the darkness...nothingness...

~~~<><><>~~~

Elijah felt the cry rise in his throat as he woke, face down in the pillow and coming. He could feel the warmth wash over him and was vaguely aware of the wetness on the fitted sheet where he'd came.

More importantly there was a pounding, a rythmic knocking in his head. Knock. Knock. Knock.

His sleepy brain could only tackle one piece of information at a time. He was naked, in bed at the hotel they were being put up in. All right. He was laying in a wet spot. Right.

He groaned, the embarrasing revelation hitting him. It had been over a year since the last time he'd had a wet dream. Nocturnal emissions. Perfectly normal for someone his age with a normal sex drive.

Knocking... right. Someone was at the door, knocking very lightly in a rather annoying pattern. He pried himself from the bed, pulling on a pair of discarded boxer shorts as he stumbled towads the door.

"This had better be good..." Elijah snarled as he pulled open the door only to see a similarly disheveled Orlando standing in front of him.

When Orli had left earlier that morning he'd been wearing an old faded black t-shirt and jeans so tight he must have greased himself up to slide into them. Now, almost three hours later he was wearing shorts cut off at the crotch and a pink tank top.

Elijah's eyes hungrily took in the length of Orlando's legs, wondering if he was even wearing underwear with daisy dukes so tight. Apparently Orli didn't notice, or didn't mind.

"I couldn't sleep. Did I wake you?" Orlando let himself into the room and went immediately to the bed, not even noticing the small patch of wetness. "I'm sorry if I did..."

"It's okay." Elijah smiled softly, running a hand through his hair in a vain attempt to calm the bed head. "I was having a weird dream anyway."

"Oh?" Orlando folded his bare feet up under him and appeared to be making himself quite at home as Elijah returned to the safe darkness.

"Yeah."

A silence passed between them and Orlando shrugged. "Want to watch another henti vid?"

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone involved belongs to themselves and their creators. This is a work of fiction intended for fun and not profit. I've made no money off this venture and live only off the love of good fic.


End file.
